It is estimated that there are 22,910 new cases of primary brain tumor and 500,000 new cases of brain metastases each year. A majority of these patients will receive fractionated whole or partial brain irradiation as part of their treatment, putting them at risk for developing late radiation-induced brain injury, including a progressive decline in cognitive function. Radiation is also the primary treatment modality for brain metastases. The diminished quality of life of most survivors has become an important and growing concern, being recognized as one of the most important measurements of brain tumor therapy outcomes, second only to survival in clinical trials. Currently, there are no proven successful long-term treatments or effective preventative strategies for radiation-induced cognitive impairment. Luna proposes to develop a fullerene-based radioprotector for use during brain radiotherapy to improve the quality of life of those survivors. Fullerene has been shown effective to delay aging and treat neurodegenerative diseases as a catalytic antioxidant, SOD-mimetic and anti-inflammatory agent. The proof-of concept will be demonstrated through in vitro and in vivo experiments in Phase I and Phase II will focus on advanced preclinical studies to demonstrate safety and effectiveness to improve the therapeutic ratio of radiation.